everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
EverQuest Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2014
11:31 lol 11:31 lol @lyndro 11:31 WiFi Word of the Day - Proselytize 11:31 Proselytize away! :) 11:31 The halloween event with the dragon that sword was awesome 11:31 i may make a toon named Proselytize 11:32 Evening Piestro 11:32 would be a great cleric name 11:32 One of the coolest things for me when I started on EQ was reading some of the back story on the whole historical gm event series with al'kabor 11:32 not to be confused with prothesitize 11:32 Not to be confused with anesthetize 11:32 that either 11:32 I missed the original bloody kithicor event that transformed the zone. I understand it was a lot more carnage than expected 11:32 i'm envisioning whole new spell lines here with all these great big words! 11:32 11:33 anyone remember when one of the few flowing thought items in game was from a GM event...I forget the name of the staff...I didn't win it but damn I was so jelly 11:33 carnage events... .yeah, we've not had a good one of them for ages 11:33 guy named neyfear won it on vallon 11:33 whole few zones just turned into a wasteland of player corpses 11:33 Proselytize hrmm new enchanter or bard mez perhaps? 11:33 It should probably be a cleric ability. 11:33 Has the dev chat portion began yet? if so sorry I'm late. 11:33 cleric root 11:34 Proselytize 11:34 cleric stun maybe 11:34 cleric ability to get a group of mobs to follow him? oh wait... 11:34 Not yet Exo 11:34 cleric swarming lol 11:34 AE Charm? 11:34 that would be cool 11:34 oooh that would make it non player usable though 11:34 viral buff :) 11:34 save that name! 11:35 convert or attempt to convert (someone) from one religion, belief, or opinion to another. 11:35 clerics are already so overpowered, what with complete heal and all 11:35 sounds like something a cleric would do 11:35 hahahah phlyte 11:35 wololololo 11:35 woo hoo waz up aristo 11:36 Hi Aristo 11:36 Hmm, I should have the SOE picture, I guess. 11:36 why be conformist? 11:37 One of us. One of us. One of us. 11:37 lol 11:37 Ewww is that a DE SK Aristo? blah! 11:37 if they wanna get plat out of the game they could make npc in pok u can pay to do beam pulls? 11:37 Dark Elf Sk's are the bomb 11:37 Pretty sure he's a cleric 11:38 iksar sk ftw 11:38 roar, class over. 11:38 Ethereal mist colors 5eva, yall. 11:39 5eva? 11:39 5sho 11:39 yeah slightly longer then 4eva 11:39 an npc to cast rk 1 buffs that we can't get from mercs ! 11:39 He ment 4 as in forever hehe 11:39 make a real in game casino 11:39 plat problem solved 11:39 It's like when the sound board goes to 11. 11:40 (Forgive the repeated question , I think I was disconnected) Piestro, you are a message board guru. The thread about the 'February Update" has about 168 pages. Is that the most pages in EQs message board history? I was surprised to see it talked up so much 11:40 in game craps sounds fun ;P 11:40 No, although most in recent history 11:40 didn't know there was a plat problem, krono prices doubled in the last few months..if you take plat out of game you lose krono sales 11:40 Think mok threads went higher back in the day 11:40 we split it into 2 threads as well, so there has been over 270 pages of feedback 11:41 which is good, because that means we have much more feedback to take into consideration 11:41 discussion good 11:41 no? wow. What other hot topic generated so much conversation? 11:41 so whats the weather in san diego so I can drool 11:41 i am so tired of snow...I need a druid to bring the sun out 11:41 what was your drink of choice piestro after reading that thread? 11:41 I feel like I am in iceclad 11:41 maybe when soe was hacked ? 11:41 most of it is people griping about granting aa's which I think is actually a good idea. The rest are people begging not to nerf swarming and those that can't do it saying thank god you're nerfing it 11:41 I'm glad my office has air conditioning 11:41 I stick to rockstar pretty much these days 11:42 It wasn't when SOE was hacked, because the forums were down during that. 11:42 my feedback on the feedback thread : was awesome to see so much response from soe. only thing i'd have done differently is split out the AA grant from the swarming changes into two threads at the start. 11:42 There was a big thread about it though I kinda remember ? 11:42 players will figure out another way they always do 11:43 there was QQing when bard swarming caught a nerf 11:43 swarming has been part of the game for many many years i just think it's funny it wasn't a problem until now 11:43 is the in game MOTD broken or just no longer used to share info? 11:43 More people are doing it then I have ever seen in my entire 12 year career 11:43 That was an interesting communication choice jena, because the changes were occurring at the same time 2 threads means a lot of repeated feedback that is relevant to both threads 11:43 There's been a few long ones in memory, one of the ones that stands out is probably the mass-roll back wave after beta-vendors were pushed to live, resulting in the first Double Experience weekend. 11:44 i remember that shang 11:44 in the past swarming was more likely to be quad kiting not zone kiting...years ago at least 11:44 I could never xp the same after that double xp 11:44 true each would have been shorter but i guess for you who have to read both ( i was only interested in one ) it wouldn't make as much sense. 11:44 bards zone kited 11:44 didn't think of it that way 11:44 Plane of Valor 11:44 then they nerfed there ae dot line 11:44 Yes thats not swarming though that is beam kiting there is a big difference you actually take damage in swarming 11:44 Trying to remember.. Think the hot Monster Mission during that was either HHK or Commonlands 11:44 yes more people are doing it now clerics finally gained the ability to go out and get themselves descent xp and now it's being taken 11:45 i just get tired of going into zone and having one or two grp mass pulling everything, 11:45 I think it was HHK shang. I remember massive amounts of people being killed by NPC's 11:45 I think it was the monk GM if I'm not mistaken 11:46 Probably. Level cap was 70 iirc lol 11:46 I think so. 11:46 ? 11:46 ? 11:46 test patch said they reinstated 'some' xp on monster missions from OMM. interesting! 11:46 it is also that the entire conning system seems borked as well...it use to be a yellow con was a very unlikely soloable mob...now if it isn't red it is often very easy to kill... this moves down the line to LB/DB mobs as well. 11:47 i don't think that is a dif in cons - which are based on level - but a dif in player strength 11:47 the 'baby' gear is what raiders used to wear at level 60 11:47 That was actually the weekend I leveled Shang up. Would cycle monster missions, one on the cleric, one on the ranger. Timer was pretty well built to do that, heh 11:48 conning has changed...now a days if a yellow con or 3 attack..it isn't a big concern...a yellow is suppose to be over the level of the toon..meaning 101+ in level...yet they are overly easy to handle even in small numbers. shrug. just what i hv seen over the years. 11:48 LOL I did cleric and sk that way for aa's 11:51 10 minutes! afk making my popcorn 11:51 You are right Spew, usually a red con meant 'look out, avoid that dude" now its like 'yawn. bring the whole camp' 11:51 Where is my swan shaped tinfoil hat? 11:51 Hey everyone! We'll get started in about 10 mins. :) 11:51 Hmm wish it was like that as a warrior 11:51 my tank merc has trouble with yellow con mobs sometimes. actually died to 4 lt blue mobs in lair of the fallen earlier today 11:51 who is Yaviey? 11:52 well reds are still iffy to many but yea...yellows are like DB or even weaker now 11:52 OMG OMG OMG 11:52 yeap yellows 3 - 6 reds 3 max 11:52 I'm the SOE Wiki Project Manager. 11:52 unless its a named 11:52 an example of what yellow con use to mean imo is CR 1 mission..those 3 yellow con snakes in the aquaducts are a pita and make it a challenge... 11:53 Oh, fun. 11:54 this chat is worse than UCS because it booted me and didn't tell me for a half hour 11:54 lol maathers. me too 11:54 /em waves 11:54 it told us. and then snickered 11:54 It won't tell you it booted you at all. 11:54 hardly worse than UCS 11:54 Nah it is not spamming up and down 11:55 Township in the house! 11:55 it at least tells you it's down 11:55 you aren't checking back wondering why nobody has said anything for the last 25 mins 11:55 speaking of UCS...thx Maathers....has that been touch upon in this chat yet? 1) is it known as a problem, 2) is it on the list to be addressed in the next little while, 3) is it allowed to be discussed without having the post removed. 11:56 they are all waiting for you to say something Maathers lol. 11:56 this chat hasn't started yet. what you are seeing is pre-chat 11:56 maybe the devs got booted and don't know it too lol 11:56 Chat hasn't started, but we have been doing a lot of work lately on the UCS 11:56 Sphynx you a druid from drinal? 11:56 we're aware of issues, jchan has a thread about it in the developer area on the forums 11:56 This is the foreplay 11:57 ... 11:57 no, im a warrior from cazic 11:57 He's answering, therefore chat has started ;) 11:57 a/s/l check please! 11:57 Hey Piestro!! 11:57 I m a warrior from drinal 11:57 I really hope there isn't a ton of bashing going on in here tonight. I really am excited for the launch of this patch will give me lots of time to play alts now that i am not going to be stuck grinding for hours on end to get aa's that i need. 11:57 Hi Thom!! 11:57 is this being streamed on twitch? 11:57 Where did I see the name Piestro before hehe 11:58 my main man Thom 11:58 Is the EQ development team chat over? Is it just us EQers? 11:58 You're 3 minutes early 11:58 not started 11:58 BOO YA 11:58 Folks should feel free to share their opinions, positive or negative. Respect makes it more likely you'll get a response though :) 11:58 Twitch means you could see us, and that would be bad. For us. 11:58 And you. 11:58 lol 11:58 I cant wait to ask my questions =) 11:59 I think I might just listen this evening 11:59 Also please try to be patient 11:59 there are a lot of folks here with a lot of questions 11:59 well the best thing I hv seen in the last...say year...from the devs what that Feb update post with details on what they are looking at doing... 11:59 Just wanna say, catching the beaming exploit was a great thing. Giving out free AAs is a bad idea. 11:59 Piestro types really fast. 11:59 still suggesting a title pack of server names so i can add my original server tag back after mergers 2014 02 13